westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Where to find Guido Westerwave? You can meet Guido Westerwave at theses places: Facebook Twitter Google Buzz Formspring Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togethersit english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A Accountextractionprinter - Kontoauszugsdrucker Accountrelationship - Kontoverbindung Actionondictate - Aktionsangebot Actplace - Tatort Afterpart - Nachteil afterread - nachlesen Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteeringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Ashmidweek - Aschermittwoch Assrawdonate - Poroschenko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Audaciousbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate awaycrotchly - fortschrittlich Awayeducation - Fortbildung B Backkick - Rücktritt Bagbooks - Taschenbücher beclosed - beschließen Beforeadvicedatastoring - Vorratsdatenspeicherung Beforegarden - Vorgarten Beforehit - Vorschlag Beforesitter - Vorsitzender Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse Beheavy - Beschwerde bestands - bestehen bethank - bedanken Betterwesterner - Besserwessi Blackforest cherry tart - Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte Blowcake - Pustekuchen Bodysheepsteering - Körperschaftssteuer Bodyumpteen - Leipzig Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Bunchitadvice - Bundesrat Bunchitday - Bundestag Bunchit''teil''eggday - Bundes''part''eitag Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat C Camping-outarmature - Campingausrüstung Cancellorwoman - Kanzlerin Cargram - AutogrammCatbitchiness - Katzenjammer Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Circle-who-he-sentence-office - Kreiswehrersatzamt Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich Cleansman, Jürgen - Klinsmann, Jürgen Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockthing - Ursache Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe D Darling-actplace-showplayerin - Lieblings Tatort-Schauspielerin Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downbreakfasted - abgefrühstückt Downmakeup - Abschminken Downswitch - abschalten, runterschalten Drivechair - Fahrstuhl Driveshine - Fahrschein Duckarmature - Entrüstung Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Duckdoit - Ductus Duckwindinghelp - Entwicklungshilfe Dustsucker- Staubsauger E Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Eyewillow - Augenweide Early piece - Frühstück F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Farmersearlypiece - Bauernfrühstück Femalehorsegarden badcancity - Stuttgart Bad Cannstatt Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Folkpub - Volkswirtschaft Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreagreed staten of Atheika - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromatmosphere - Abstimmung Fromsitting - absetzen G Goatly - Geißler, Heiner Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Godbethank - Gottseidank Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosight - Gesicht Gohomenis - Geheimnis Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rassenmäher Greatarty - großartig grounded - gründete Gullspeck-Party - FDP Guestgiver - Gastgeber H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Head flat rate - Kopfpauschale Headthingly - hauptsächlich heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hedrive - erfahren Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis Hegladded - erfreut Hehappied - erfreut Hesentence - Ersatz Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Highgerman - Hochdeutsch Hightime - Hochzeit Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holidayadult - urlaubsreif Hoting - heißen I Inchitch, Robby - Robert Zollitsch, a german orebishop Instopinformation - Inhaltsangabe Insideminister - Innenminister IPod - Eierbecher J, K (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickboat - Tretboot Kickhim, Jürgen - Trittin, Jürgen Kindergardener - Kindergärtner Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch Juice shop - Saftladen L Legislation-Menstruation - Legislaturperiode Lendcountless - Leipzig Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl Lookbarky - Schäuble Longwhily - langweilig Luckywishes - Glückwünsche M Madon - Iran (to) Marry yourself something - Sich etwas trauen Mary Fordcheekly - Maria Furtwängler (Darling-actplace-showplayerin) Matchday - Spieltag Mindloan - Mindestlohn Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirror, The - Der Spiegel Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miseryagile - notwendig Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytugisdone - Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht N Namely - nämlich Narrowland - England Naturally - Natürlich Nervesaw - Nervensäge Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Nudescanner - Nacktscanner O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau Onbid - Angebot Oncarry - Antrag Onecomesteering - Einkommensteuer Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onforest - Anwalt Ongelly - Angela Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Opensightly - Offensichtlich Orebishop - Erzbischof Outcalculated - ausgerechnet Outclimbaward - Ausstiegsprämie Outclimber - Aussteiger Outclimbwilly - ausstiegswillig Outclimb-Departement - Ausstiegsamt Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outeducation - Ausbildung Outhethat - Außerdem Outland - Ausland Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outwards office - Auswärtiges Amt Overfall - Überfall Overfasting - überraschend Overlay - überlegen Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Overwise - überweisen Ownly - eigentlich Oezdemyself, Cem - Özdemir, Cem P Painly - Peinlich Partyevening - Feierabend Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains, Sabine - Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger, Sabine PeHoViMo - Downshorting for Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains Penning - Stiftung Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pilesower - Ramsauer Pivota - Angela Playthings - Spielsachen political beforeshock - politischer Vorschlag political aftershock - politischer Nachschlag Poorcouragecertificate - Armutszeugnis Powermeggery - Kraftmeierei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit Q, R Rainscreen - Regenschirm Readerletter - Leserbrief Rejointe Boldknurl - Renate Kühnast Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Red, Stealtransparency - Roth, Claudia Resortnevern - Spanien Rightstanding - Richtigstellung Riotbrother - Krawallbruder Rolling boobs - Rollmöpse S Seafarmer - Seehofer, Horst (to) sharkguess - heiraten Ski-watch-leaves - Skiurlaub Slapmill - Klapsmühle Smallgrocer - Kleinkrämer Snowsmeltery - Schneeschmelze Socialhelp - Sozialhilfe Softegg - Weichei Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Spider - spinnen Springhewake - Frühlingserwachen Stateministerwoman - Staatsministerin Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Steering-reform - Steuerreform Steringsinner - Steuersünder Stonebridge - Former finance minister Stonecreek - Steinbach, Erika Stonemeier - My beforewalker Stupidsense - Blödsinn Summertyres - Sommerreifen Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Sweat - Schweiz Sweatshirt - Schweizer Nationaltrikot Sweetcourage, Rita - Süssmuth, Rita T Tailcoation - Fraktion Teazoomed - Teheran Thankyounice - Dankeschön Telephonespeech - Telefongespräch Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Thefountain, Oskar - Lafontaine, Oskar thereby - dabei Theremouth - Dortmund thinskinny - dünnhäutig Titsfriend - Busenfreund/in Toothwheel - Zahnrad Threekingsmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen throughsit - durchsetzen Throughview - Durchblick Timeghost (left) - (linker) Zeitgeist Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Timing - Zeitung Tilting, Katja - Kipping, Katja Togetherhang - Zusammenhang Togetherwork - Zusammenarbeit Tosetatcarry - Zusatzbeitrag togive - zugeben Tyrebeat - Ratschlag U Unamounts - Unmengen Unbeprickly - unbestechlich Underholding - Unterhaltung Undersearchoffshot - Untersuchungsausschuss Undersubsidy - Unterstützung Undertaker - Unternehmer Underways - unterwegs Upkick - Auftritt uplift - abheben Upscraped - aufgekratzt Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Uptrain - Aufzug Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter V Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Valleytrain-Outclimb-Departement - Taliban-Ausstiegs-Amt Verybee - Serbien Vizecancellor - Vizekanzler Vizecancellorship - Vizekanzlerschaft Vomitgobbet - Kotzbrocken (so I would never behave) W Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Wherewhoride, Steals - Wowereit, Klaus Whirled eggs - Rührei Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Winged words - geflügelte Worte Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleephedge - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Withtyre Byenouch - Konrad Adenauer Withworkers - Mitarbeiter Wonderpub - Wunderbar Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Workfull - Arbeitsreich Workempire - Arbeitsreich Workspacesower, Peter - Ramsauer, Peter (Verkehrsminister) Worldroom - Weltraum/All X, Y, Z Yesterdaily - gestrige Youland - Irland Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Aftertime from good and bad Alas you poo-poo! All beginning is heavy. All clear? Always keep a cool head! And so runs the rabbit A pair behind the spoons. Aroundsitting changes closely nothing. As you me so I you. Attention is the mother of the porcelain case Clothes make people Constant drop caves the stone Don't dance around my nose. Don't go me on my ghost. Don't go me on the bisquit. Don´t go on my sack! Don't make any theater! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Do you have a bird?! Enjoy your life in full trains Equal goes it loose. Everything how gohaved. Exercise makes the master. Flap down, monkey death Go to where the pepper grows. From here it's only a catjump. Go Grizzly mother Good thing will while have He has two left hands. He is beknown how a buntdog Here boxes the pope in the chain shirt. Highbravery comes before the fall Hold finally the clack! Holla the Forrestfairy! Holy strawsack! Hung with, catched with. I always have an open ear for you I believe I spider. I believe my hamster beans. I believe my pig whistles I break together. I cannot more. Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. I laugh me flabby. I laughted me really out of order I made it better I make me, me nothing you nothing, out of the dust. I make the fly. I make you ready. I'm entirely in the bucket. I'm the meaning, that I only understand railway station. I pull the line. I press you the thumbs I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! I show you on I turn through If you can follow me It's me too cold here It's not good cherry eating with me It´s still not all days evening I war my go stop over meadows I war a laugh on fall I wish much hefollow! Life is not a pony farm! Looking stupid out of the wash! My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. My dear Mr. Singingclub My god, must this then be? My dear slider! No one can reach me the water. Not from bad parents! Nothing for ungood. Now can come what want. Now you look in the pipeline. Now beats it but thirteen. Pull you warm on! Self is the man Slide down my back Stairs go countries That beats the barrel the floor out That comes not into question for me! That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That goes you nothing on That makes me foxdevilswild! That makes me nobody so fast after. That makes the cabbage not fat That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg That's under all cannon! The dog in the pan gets mad. Then they look stupid out of the wash! There are you on the Woodway! There is the shit on steaming. There lies the rabbit in the pepper There roast me someone a stork. This is not from bad parents. This is the nude truth. To give the spoon away. To have a kink in the optics. To have a cabbage steam. To lie like in print. To push a quiet number. Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. Who others a cavern digs, falls in himself. What can you bring to the Palm? ... will blow ... me the march You are a nerve-saw. You have to let the church in the village You can say you to me. You cannot guide me behind the light You cannot reach me the water. You have an informal screw You speak such wonderful english, that's makes you nobody so quickly after. You will I already the flutesounds teach. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light I voice with you overone# With me is not good cherry eating that cannot be your honest Don't draw the devil on the wall Always slowly with the young horses my dear Mr. singing club why too ever Oh you green nine I pull the line this went completely in the trousers attention is the mother of the porcelain box It's to vomiting and to shit on the wall I hold it no more out And if you think you can beat me over the ear my friend, you are heavy on the woodway! My dear friend and copperstitcher . Category:My dear Mr. Singingclub Category:Browse